


Chemistry

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (US TV 1954)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2011, domesticity sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical day at Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

I was reading quietly that morning. The latest edition of _Punch_ , as it happens. I'd quickly learnt that sharing the jokes with Sherlock Holmes was an exercise in futility. Not only did the man lack any appreciation of a properly abysmal pun, but he was in the middle of some sort of chemical investigation, and had only left the deal table to consult arcane tomes and scratch mysterious notes. 

Before long, however, my nose informed me that it was time to reach for the firebucket. "Holmes," I inquired calmly, "Is that third beaker on the left meant to be smoking?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at the [Watson's Woes LJ Community.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/557318.html)


End file.
